


Словно ветер

by Alfhild



Category: Glass no Kantai | Glass Fleet
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfhild/pseuds/Alfhild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Последний из посвященных в тайну королевской крови пишет завещание</p>
            </blockquote>





	Словно ветер

**Author's Note:**

> Солейль — сгусток энергии, вещество, посредством которого двигаются летающие острова и корабли.

Я, Пьер Леметр, магистр медицины, бывший лейб-медик Его Величества, пишу эти записки в здравом уме и твердой памяти. Я единственный из посвященных в тайну еще жив, и перед лицом близкой смерти доверяю эту тайну бумаге, а бумагу — нотариусу. Надеюсь, что она дойдет до тех, кто должен исполнить предназначенное, пока не станет слишком поздно. 

Его Величество Магнус Корбей де Вейль взошел на престол в 19 лет, после того, как его отец скончался от болезни сердца. Именно я объявил о смерти Его Величества и первым приветствовал нового государя, поскольку тогда уже состоял в чине тайного советника и лейб-медика Его Величества в консилиуме лейб-медиков.   
Уже во времена его отца многие владетельные аристократы жаждали отделиться от империи и править на своих территориях самовластно, без оглядки на те немногие законы, которые немного ограничивали произвол и защищали права простых людей. Король Магнус понимал, что нелепая роскошь и безудержный разврат аристократии вызывают ненависть простого народа, задавленного налогами и произволом господ. Война с мятежными аристократами шла беспрерывно, причем Его Величество не мог ни нанести решительного удара бунтовщикам, ни казнить их, ибо тогда на него ополчилась бы вся аристократия.   
Его Величество решительно и неуклонно проводил реформы, направленные на изменение положения. Самые глупые сопротивлялись открыто, более умные — тайно, но непреклонность и целеустремленность Его Величества делали свое дело. Разумеется, в одиночку он не смог бы изменить даже мелочи, но он не был одинок. Его поддерживали чиновники и фабриканты, поддерживали аристократы менее знатные и не столь владетельные, за ним была армия, которая от последнего рядового до генерала Гавейна, ветерана многих битв, обожала молодого короля. Главной же опорой Его Величества был друг детства Экхард Райнер, происходивший из незнатной дворянской фамилии. Талантливый военачальник, он одерживал внушительные и почти бескровные победы.   
Баланс сил был примерно равным, и все зависело от позиции Церкви Черного Креста. Покойный первосвященник Рунвар старался удерживать церковь от вмешательства в политику. Его преемник Горна до поры до времени выжидал. Он был относительно молод, честолюбив — и стремился к власти.   
За поддержку церкви Магнусу де Корбею пришлось бы заплатить самой властью — объявить, что королевская власть от Бога, и принять корону из рук первосвященника. Его Величество не задумался бы отречься от престола, если бы это было необходимо для мира и процветания империи, но, оказавшись у власти, церковь лишь ухудшила бы положение.  
Будучи человеком науки, я всегда негодовал, сталкиваясь с обскурантизмом и бездумной верой, церковь же властвует над умами, поддерживая среди невежд опасный миф. Согласно учению Черного Креста, вхождение в Черный Крест есть путь очищения от греха, приводящий прямо в рай. В то время как науке давно известно, что Черный Крест — не более чем астрономическое явление, образованное при попадании вещества нашей туманности в область притяжения так называемой "черной дыры". Со временем вся наша туманность окажется втянута в "черную дыру", а все живое в ходе этого процесса будет уничтожено чудовищными гравитационными потоками, которые "черная дыра" порождает.  
И вот здесь я подхожу к величайшей тайне, которая была доверена мне как лейб-медику и которую мне придется открыть непосвященным, ибо кроме меня, не осталось никого, а эта тайна не должна исчезнуть вместе со мной.

Я помню тот день, когда решилась судьба империи, и первосвященник решил уничтожить род де Корбей. В этот день при дворе появилась Эрвия де Ла Вальер.   
Она была еще в трауре — года не прошло, как был убит ее отец, мэтр физики, академик. Ее саму едва не убили по дороге от причалов до дворца, кучер и форейтор погибли, сама она уцелела чудом.   
Госпожа де Ла Вальер преподнесла Его Величеству последнюю работу своего отца, из-за которой его преследовала и убила церковь. Я читал эту рукопись. Мои познания в физике небесных тел скромны, но их хватило, чтобы понять вывод: притяжение Черного Креста с каждым днем становится все сильнее, размеры нашей туманности уменьшаются, и вскоре наступит критический момент, когда она перестанет существовать. Академику де Ла Вальеру не было известно то, что знали лейб-медики, — что спасение существует, способ его известен. Он вычислил сроки — нам оставалось не более тридцати лет. Это означало, что за работу надо приниматься сейчас.   
А Его Величество танцевал на балах с госпожой де Ла Вальер, выигрывал ради нее фехтовальные турниры, выезжал с ней на конные прогулки в сопровождении одного лишь Экхарда...  
При дворе гадали, осмелится ли государь избрать госпожу де Ла Вальер в супруги — или побоится ссориться с церковью. Они плохо знали Его Величество. 

Я помню эту малую аудиенцию так ясно, словно она была вчера. Его Величество был удивлен, но скрывал нетерпение. Госпожа Эрвия сидела рядом с ним, прямая и сосредоточенная. Она не была красавицей — твердые, точеные черты ее подошли бы скорее юноше, но когда она улыбалась, ее лицо становилось полно неизъяснимой притягательности, голубые глаза смотрели ясно и внимательно. Как медик, я отметил, что она не носит корсета, при этом у нее прекрасная осанка — следовательно, ее внутренние органы не стеснены, что важно для рождения здорового потомства.   
— Итак, как я понял, вы собираетесь открыть мне государственную тайну? — спросил Его Величество.  
— Именно так, Ваше Величество, — твердо ответствовал старший лейб-медик господин Анжье. — Если бы не расчеты господина де Ла Вальера, мы не стали бы этого делать. Но согласно этим расчетам вскоре наша обитаемая ойкумена...  
— Я читал этот трактат,— прервал его государь. — Переходите к делу.  
И господин Анжье изложил в кратких и емких фразах суть дела.  
— Значит, ключом к спасению должен стать мой ребенок. Почему я не могу?  
— Увы, Ваше Величество, безболезненно имплантировать солейль можно только младенцу. Причем желательно, чтобы ключей было создано два, колеблющихся в унисон. Поэтому мы настаивали на том, чтобы ваша избранница была посвящена в тайну и знала, на что идет.   
Государь Магнус оглянулся на госпожу Эрвию.  
— Если ты не согласна, я разорву помолвку, — сказал он. — Выходи замуж за Экхарда и будь счастлива.  
— Сначала спроси меня, буду ли я счастлива без тебя, — в тон ему ответила госпожа Эрвия.   
Он смотрел на нее в изумлении, потом рассмеялся и сказал:  
— Воистину, ты — моя королева. Мэтр Анжье!  
— Да, Ваше Величество?  
— Готовьте ваши машины. Мы согласны.  
Хотя я видел по его лицу, что он охотнее пошел бы на вживление солейля сам, чем совершил это со своими детьми. Но увы, даже его воля не могла одолеть законов природы и устройства контроля за нашими летающими островами. Только кровь Корбеев может активировать управление и собрать острова в гигантский межзвездный ковчег, который унесет нас из умирающей туманности в другое пригодное для обитания место. И только находящийся в живом организме солейль может синхронизировать двигатели всех островов.  
Информация о том, как это сделать, разумеется, дублирована. Устройство контроля находится на древнем королевском корабле, который укрыт в самой глубине гравитационного вихря. В свой час его следует найти и запустить. 

После королевской свадьбы первосвященник Горна не покинул столицу в гневе и не объявил открыто о том, что церковь более не оказывает поддержки престолу. Это было удивительно. Возможно, государь Магнус и Экхард ожидали тайного заговора, попытки переворота, тайных союзов и противодействовали им. Но внешне между церковью и престолом царил мир.  
Война же все ширилась. Аристократический Союз не прекращал нападать на коронные земли, но атака на Котэ д'Ор, столичный остров, была внезапной. Все их флоты, все их силы были брошены в эту атаку, и они преуспели. В самом начале сражения предатель отключил защитные поля Котэ д'Ор, и залпы корабельных орудий сеяли в столице смерть и разрушение.  
Я в это время был занят родами Ее Величества. Все лейб-медики были здесь, в соседней с родильным покоем комнате стояла наготове установка, посредством которой мы намеревались имплантировать солейль новорожденным принцам — ибо Ее Величество носила двойню.  
Ни слуги, ни фрейлины не были допущены в родильный покой. Несмотря на отличное здоровье Ее Величества и то, что она с легкостью носила свою беременность, роды оказались трудными. Через несколько часов после начала схваток я стал малодушно жалеть о том, что не настоял на кесаревом сечении. Но пока опасности для жизней Ее Величества и детей не было. Наконец показалась головка, и во время следующей, самой тяжелой схватки, родился первый из близнецов.   
Я передал мальчика коллегам, которые осмотрели его и унесли к установке. Я же склонился к Ее Величеству и увидел, что схватки прекратились. Пришлось прибегнуть к разнообразным медикациям. Ее Величество мужественно выполняла все мои распоряжения, хотя долгие роды крайне утомили ее, и от боли она могла потерять сознание в любую минуту.   
По счастью, второй ребенок шел правильно и родился без особых проблем.   
Мэтр Анжье велел мне пойти к Его Величеству и сообщить о рождении сыновей. Я снял запачканный камзол, надел запасной и поспешил в покои Его Величества. Там был только кто-то из слуг, сказавший мне, что государь Магнус дает аудиенцию первосвященнику в Красном Зале. Я поспешил туда, ибо новость была важнее всего. У дверей зала не было стражи — и это, помню, меня даже не насторожило. Я сам открыл двери и вошел. В зале никого не было.   
Пахло кровью, как будто я принес этот запах с собой. Не сразу я сообразил, что эта кровь пролита только что. Человек посреди зала лежал лицом вниз, и я не сразу осознал, что это Его Величество. Я подбежал к нему и понял, что он мертв. Я опустился на колени рядом с ним и перевернул тело. Его одежда была вся в застывающей крови, но лицо осталось чистым. Страшный удар в живот, хоть и распорол брюшину поперек, не убил Его Величество сразу. Он еще какое-то время был жив. Если бы я пришел раньше... нет, судя по количеству крови и состоянию раны, даже я ничего не смог бы сделать. Я уложил тело ровно, сложил ему руки на груди и закрыл глаза.   
Одно мне было ясно: первосвященник или сопровождавшие его служители убили короля, и если это известие уже распространилось, боевой дух королевской армии подорван.   
Над дворцом грохотала канонада. Где-то шел бой. Даже если адмирал Гавейн и Экхард Райнер сдержат и отбросят вражеские силы, Ее Величество в опасности! Я бросился обратно в родильную палату. Моя одежда вся была в крови, руки тоже. И когда я открывал двери, на них оставались кровавые отпечатки ладоней, но это меня ничуть не заботило.  
Несшие охрану у дверей родильного покоя гвардейцы были жестоко убиты — буквально изрешечены пулями. Мои коллеги кучами тряпья лежали у стены в лужах крови. Я бросился к кровати и увидел Ее Величество. Эта картина будет преследовать меня до конца моих дней — спокойное, утомленное лицо, с синеватыми тенями под глазами, разметавшиеся по подушке белокурые волосы, и всюду кровь, натекшая из перерезанного горла. Алые простыни. Алая рубашка. Ее руки так и сжимали кинжал, которым она убила себя, — к ней не посмели прикоснуться. Я понимал, что все кончено, она мертва, и рыдал без стеснения.   
Детей нигде не было. Я бросился в смежную комнату — установка была разбита, мэтр Анжье лежал на полу, в луже крови, удар меча разрубил ему плечо и грудь. Рядом с его рукой валялся тяжелый молоток — очевидно, мэтр Анжье разбил им пульт и фокусирующие линзы.   
Я выдернул из контрольного устройства ленту записи. Установка сработала дважды, значит, обе имплантации были сделаны. Одна — в область сердца, другая — в глазное яблоко. Помню, я еще подумал, что солейль должен придать радужке, особенно светлой, золотой цвет, и это будет выглядеть необычно.   
У второй двери в процедурную лежала доверенная фрейлина Ее Величества и старая служанка. Обе были убиты выстрелами в упор, так что брызги крови запятнали стену. Под рукой фрейлины я обнаружил переносную колыбель. Возможно, госпоже де Жуайез было доверено спрятать одного из младенцев. Но она была мертва, и куда делись дети?   
На этом ясные воспоминания мои о том дне кончаются. Я уничтожил ленту записи. Где-то начинался пожар, бегали слуги, придворные, солдаты. Урывками помню, как бродил по дворцу и парку, и люди шарахались от рыдающего безумца в окровавленной одежде. 

С тех пор прошло тридцать лет. Я не знаю, куда делись юные принцы, кто укрыл их. Адмирал Гавейн был раненым взят в плен и расстрелян. Говорили, что и Экхард погиб в бою. Но победители не нашли нигде в обитаемой вселенной личного флагмана Его Величества — "Эол", первый корабль со стеклянной броней, исчез бесследно. Управлять "Эолом" могли два человека — Магнус де Корбей и Экхард Райнер. Экхард, чья верность королю была крепче адаманта. Экхард, который больше жизни любил Эрвию де Ла Вальер.  
Я верю, что в тот час, когда Черный Крест приблизится, угрожая поглотить нас, стеклянный корабль вернется, словно божественный ветер, и принесет спасение ойкумене.   
Я, Пьер Леметр, магистр медицины, бывший лейб-медик Его Величества Магнуса II, написал это в здравом уме и твердой памяти, дабы не ушло вместе со мной то, что я знаю.


End file.
